Drac'Queen
by katana 00
Summary: L'amitié et la fraternité, voilà de fantastiques et réconfortants concepts auxquels Draco Malfoy va goûter. Moyens terriblement simples et efficaces pour souder entre eux les élèves de Poudlard. ... Enfin, tant que vos compagnons, supposément amis, ne vous jettent pas, avec un plaisir non camouflé, dans une situation des plus ennuyeuses.


**Disclaimer** **:** _Sauf à me travestir en J.K. Rowling, personne ne m'appartient dans l'ensorcelé petit monde d'Harry Potter. L'unique chose que je revendique, à la rigueur, c'est ma « déjanterie » naturelle dont je vous inonde au travers de délires humoristiques (enfin je crois ^^)._

.

 **Note** **:** _Parce qu'un seul cadeau pour un anniversaire, ça fait pingre (surtout pour des jumeaux ^^) : je sors, comme par magie, un deuxième post pour aujourd'hui ! Bonus non négociable ! Bonne lecture aux aficionados du « kit-kat » ! ^^_

.

.

 **«Drac'Queen.»**

.

.

\- « **Tu es magnifique, chéri !** » imita, avec adresse, le facétieux Blaise Zabini, en souvenir d'une présentatrice moldue dont l'accent brésilien l'avait particulièrement marqué.

Sa rentière de mère, collectionnant aussi bien les hommes que les tenues extravagantes, aimait s'attarder sur l'émission consacrée à la mode par la dite dame, lorsqu'ils étaient en villégiature au sein de leur manoir français. Aussi, avait-il eu tout le loisir de s'entrainer et exceller dans l'art du mime comique.

\- « **Arrêtes de t'admirer autant ...** » susurra-t-il d'une voix instantanément enjôleuse, enlaçant tendrement la taille de la sublime créature se contemplant, sous toutes les coutures, dans le miroir de leur dortoir, depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure.

Blaise n'appréciait pas spécialement les longues heures de shopping ou d'essayage, malgré tout, en pointilleux qu'il était, il avait pris grand soin de sélectionner les plus ravissants atours pour valoriser et sublimer la beauté androgyne de son compagnon.

\- « **Je te hais !** » cracha avec véhémence le sang-pur, habituellement prénommé Draco Malfoy et totalement méconnaissable en cette seconde.

Ce n'était pas moins son fichu caractère virulent que le persistant et lancinant mal aux pieds, causé par ses luxueux escarpins « Rose », désignés par la moldue Mai Lamore et coûtant la peau des fesses, qui le rendait aussi irritable en cette rocambolesque et ensoleillée journée d'été. Devoir subir pareille torture durant plusieurs heures était tout bonnement insurmontable à ses yeux.

\- « **Que d'animosité à mon encontre !** » se désola Blaise, d'une voix faignant dramatiquement le théâtral, déposant nonchalamment un suave baiser sur l'épaule dénudée pour se faire pardonner.

Douce attention qui lui valut, illico, un remarquable et douloureux coup d'épaule dans son aristocratique nez. Son partenaire de chambrée, détournant élégamment et hautainement sur le côté son visage légèrement maquillé, n'était décidément pas d'humeur badine. Plus bougon que jamais, Draco avait fermement décrété qu'aujourd'hui il ne serait aucunement disposé à être magnanime et compréhensif avec son bourreau. Or, trop enclin à assister à la suite du délectable spectacle, Blaise ne releva nullement la cuisante brimade.

\- « **Pourtant, je n'ai fait aucune faute de goût …** » s'extasia le séducteur invétéré, scrutant les longilignes jambes pour parvenir aux douloureux pieds sertis de pétales en satin de soie, de cuir et d'or savamment ouvragés.

\- « **Sois maudit !** » persifla, de plus bel, la victime du bellâtre, se demandant encore comment conserver sa dignité intacte en paradant au sein de Poudlard dans ce vulgaire accoutrement. D'une œillade furtive, souhaitant qu'il s'agisse d'un ridicule cauchemar, Draco s'examina pour la énième fois.

\- « **Moi aussi je t'aime, bébé !** » pouffa jovialement le grand et svelte noir, coulant ses yeux en amande sur le reflet des courbes joliment cintrées d'un sombre velours vert, rappelant l'emblème de leur maison.

« **Maintenant, va tapiner chez nos ennuyeux amis griffondor !** » s'amusa-t-il plus ouvertement, accordant une claque bien retentissante sur le gracieux fessier rebondi.

\- « **Malotru !** » fulmina l'indigné, se retournant à la volée pour flanquer une gifle magistrale à son sournois compagnon. Or, n'étant pas coutumier des hauts talons aiguille, Draco perdit fatalement et grotesquement l'équilibre.

\- « **Quelle sainte-ni-touche !** » se moqua gentiment le gentleman, à la joue sacrément rougeoyante, réceptionnant de justesse son acolyte pour qu'il ne s'affaisse pas misérablement sur le sol de leur chambre commune.

\- « **Comment ai-je pu me laisser piéger aussi bêtement ?** » déplora l'infortuné dans les bras salvateur, profitant néanmoins pour le frapper allègrement et hystériquement de sa minuscule sacoche accordée parfaitement à sa tenue.

\- « **Tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais parier avec un serpentard !** » se défendit l'indécrottable charmeur à la sulfureuse « Drac'queen », dont la robe crut intelligent de craquer à ce moment précis pour dévoiler amplement une pâle chute de reins.

« **Surtout quand c'est moi !** » effleura-t-il de son souffle chaud l'oreille rougissante d'inconfort, tandis qu'il caressait habilement et sensuellement l'épiderme effeuillé.

Troublé par cette proximité des plus inhabituelles et inconvenantes, Draco se remit aussitôt debout et éloigna son ami d'un geste vif et rageur. D'une voix méchamment hésitante, il lança un sortilège à sa récalcitrante toilette échancrée afin qu'elle recouvre toute sa magnificence.

Puis, son air hautain retrouvé, il s'avança péniblement jusqu'à la porte du dortoir pour en finir avec cette stupide farce. Sans remercier, une seule minute, son dragueur d'ami pour l'aide providentielle accordée, il respira un bon coup et se saisit de la poignée, bien décidé à expédier rapidement l'affaire.

\- « **Tiens-toi plus droit et roule plus des hanches, chéri ! T'en seras que plus diablement sexy !** » clama Blaise, un brin amusé mais ayant couvé d'un regard attendri son camarade s'évertuant à déambuler aussi majestueusement que possible alors qu'il se tordait les chevilles toutes les deux secondes.

\- « **La ferme !** » s'énerva vigoureusement Draco, lui lançant promptement à la tête la sacoche vengeresse.

\- « **Mais … je ne veux que ton bonheur moi !** » s'offusqua avec une moue faussement boudeuse le fidèle bras droit du petit Prince, jalousant secrètement la seconde victime innocente du jeu : Harry Potter.

Blaise prenait certes un malin plaisir à voir Draco ainsi déguisé, mais était néanmoins convaincu que les deux sombres idiots, ennemis publiquement déclarés se tournant inconsciemment autours depuis des années, auraient enfin l'occasion de discuter « amicalement et anonymement ». Qui sait, peut-être se découvriraient-ils des points communs ! Ou tout au moins, assez d'atomes crochus pour, idéalement, faire un raisonnable bout de chemin ensemble.

Et puis, cela permettrait également à son ami d'oublier la pression mise sur ses épaules par son entourage, depuis la fin de la guerre et les procès retentissants contre tous les Mangemorts. Vraiment, Blaise, aussi farceur fut-il, avait réellement envie d'offrir à Draco une opportunité de découvrir, inopinément, le bonheur. Mais aussi, et surtout, de s'éclater sans gravité. Être, l'espace d'une journée, un adolescent insouciant profitant, de manière spectaculaire et inoubliable, de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

\- « **En m'affublant ainsi et m'obligeant à cette mascarade ? J'en doute !** » grogna le souffre-douleur éphémère, réajustant d'une poigne ferme le bustier de sa robe moulante une ultime fois avant de devoir faire face au monde.

\- « **Je ne suis aucunement coupable.** » murmura Blaise d'un ton mielleux, le rejoignant et bloquant vivement la porte d'une main, avant que le bel oiseau ne s'envole.

« **T'as voulu joué, t'as perdu ... Assume.** » proclama-t-il en guise de bonne chance, se lovant indécemment contre lui. Histoire de l'enrager une dernière fois pour qu'il soit d'attaque et ne rechigne pas davantage à accomplir sa « tâche ».

Draco, lui plantant vicieusement son talon aiguille sur les orteils, se promit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il serait piégé par ce roublard de Blaise. Lui, le prestigieux Draco Malfoy obligé de se travestir et draguer Harry Potter, suite à un pari idiot, était la pire des déchéances !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Cet OS sans conséquence vous suffit ou vous en voulez encore ? Gare à la réponse ! L'indigestion pourrait vous guetter à être trop gourmand(e)s de kat'astrophes. ^^_

 _Trêve de blablamiaou, je m'en vais saluer Mme Flemme pour vous. Bel été !_


End file.
